Before the Show
by MlleOcatopus
Summary: Mathieu Sommet, présentateur de l'émission Salut les Geeks (SLG) est suivit par plus d'un million de personnes sur YouTube cependant, nous ne connaissons rien de son passé. Pourtant, il s'est passé des choses, des choses horribles, et il est temps, à présent, de dire la vérité. Toute la vérité... /ATTENTION présence de violences physiques et psychologiques (Angst)\\ (dessin de moi)
1. Prologue Présentation

Titre de la FanFiction : Before The Show

 **.**

Prologue / Présentation :

Mathieu Sommet, vidéaste connu pour commenter – voire même massacrer – des vidéos trouvées sur la toile dans son émission. Il est suivi par plus d'un million de personnes depuis le 11 mars 2011. Depuis de longues années, fidèlement, nous suivons ses vidéos, nous allons le voir aux conventions, nous le suivons via les réseaux sociaux... Et nous ne connaissons toujours rien du Mathieu d'avant le premier épisode de _**Salut les Geeks**_. Alors, je sais ce que vous allez dire : « Oui, on sait des choses, il en parle dans ses conventions et interviews... ». Sur ce point, vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. En effet, nous connaissons quelques instants de son passé, mais vous pensiez vraiment le connaître grâce à quelques anecdotes ? Non, évidement. Pourtant, il s'est bien passé des choses. Des choses atroces. Et il est temps, à présent, de dire la vérité. Toute la vérité...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _À lire à tout prix (SVP !)_

Voici ma deuxième fanfiction sur SLG _(Salut les Geeks)_ , émission présentée par Mathieu Sommet. _(C'est pas la deuxième fic que j'ai postée mais c'était ma deuxième idée si vous préférez_ :D _)_ De plus, il s'agit de ma deuxième longue fanfiction :)

L'idée a germé alors que j'écrivais la première fic _**« La triste vie du Patron »**_ _(Attention à la présence de lemon)._ Dans cette nouvelle fiction, il n'y a pas de réelle référence à la précédente, il y a juste un passage que je vais réutiliser et approfondir _(donc pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre)_.

 **.**

Cette histoire est clairement différente de la précédente. L'univers est bien plus sombre, il n'y a pas de _lemon_ et la composition des chapitres est vraiment différente.

Les chapitres seront beaucoup (BEAUCOUP) plus longs. À la base, je voulais faire un chapitre par personnage _(Comment que je spoile trop !_ xD _)_ mais mes chapitres étant trèèèèèèèès longs, il a fallu que je les découpe, à mon plus grand regret...

Je posterai donc des chapitres du style **« Chapitre 1 / partie 1, 2, 3... »** qu'il faudrait prendre pour un seul et unique chapitre.

Les chapitres étant volumineux, ne vous attendez pas à une parution très régulière des chapitres, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour écrire le plus vite possible :D Et si vous ne voulez pas être déçu(e)s d'attendre la suite alors qu'elle ne viendra que des mois après, lisez les chapitres par petits bouts pour faire durer le plaisir (les chapitres étant super long, ça devrait pas être difficile xD)

 _(Je plains et remercie d'avance ma bêta_ _ **Nodoka997**_ _qui devra corriger mes longs pavés bourrés de fautes_ ^^' _)_

 **.**

Il y aura beaucoup de références sur l'émission, donc si vous ne les avez jamais vu _(sacrilège !)_ , allez voir les épisodes que je nommerais en début de chapitre !

Il y a également des références au fil rouge de la saison 5, et comme j'ai eu cette idée vers décembre 2014 _(vers l'épisode 89, je crois)_ il y aura sans doute des incohérence avec ce fil rouge, désolée pour ça _(par exemple pour l'identité de l'homme au masque)_. J'espère aussi ne pas être trop influencée par le dénouement de cette saison 5 ^^'

 **.**

Maintenant, petites explications sur le titre **«** _ **Before The Show**_ **»** :

À la base, je ne savais pas exactement comment exprimer en titre le thème de la fiction : Raconter la « vie » de Mathieu avant sont émission. J'avais de vagues idées comme « _Et avant ?_ » ou « _Comment en est-on arrivé là ?_ » mais comme vous pouvez le constater, rien de bien brillant ^^'

Et c'est lisant « _Before the fall - L'attaque des titans_ » (traduction : _Avant la chute_ ), manga racontant la passé du monde dans lequel vivent les personnages de _L'attaque des titans_ (ou _Shingeki no Kyojin_ ), (que je recommande) que la révélation se fit ! Je trouve le titre vraiment riche en sens ( _et quand même vraiment badass_ xD) et j'ai presque hésité à le laisser tel quel. Mais le terme « _Show_ » m'est tout de suite venu comme une évidence ; l'étincelle, quoi !

Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce titre et je suis plutôt fière de l'avoir trouvé !

Bon... J'arrête de blablater...

Bonne lecture, jeunes Hobbits !

.

Sortie du premier chapitre prévu fin Août, début Septembre

Edit : Waouh ! L'épisode 99 est trop badass ! Par contre ça ne va pas avec ce que j'avais prévu, mais je pourrais m'en inspiré ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **/ Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fanfiction, je donne un rôle peu honorable à la famille de Mathieu Sommet et certaines autres personnes « _réelles_ » , je tiens donc à m'excuser d'avance pour cela et je m'engage à retirer la fiction s'il(s) se sent(ent) offensé(s) /**

 **.**

 **/ Je rappelle aussi que tout ceci est une fanfiction, rien de ce que je raconte n'est réel ! /**

 **.**

 **/ Cette fiction est très TR** **È** **S sombre et il y a de la violence** **PHYSIQUE** **et** **PSYCHOLOGIQUE** **(** _ **Je suis super méchante avec mon personnage principal …**_ **:'(** _ **…**_ **) d** **onc si vous êtes facilement choquable et/ou très jeune, je vous demanderai de passer votre chemin ! Merci ! /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapitre 1 Partie 1 (I1) : La 1ère année

Pas grand chose à rajouter car pas mal de choses ont été dites dans le « _prologue_ ».

J'ai mis environ cinq/six mois à écrire ce chapitre donc ne vous attendez pas à une sortie très régulière... Prenez tout votre temps pour lire pour ne pas être frustrés **^^'** Le chapitre fait 20 pages Word donc ne dévorez pas tout d'un coup **xD** (bon courage à ceux qui arriveront lorsque plusieurs chapitres seront sortis !)

N'hésitez surtout pas à vous arrêter pour respirer car l'atmosphère de la fiction est très **sombre** , et vous avez le droit de commenter même si vous n'avez pas fini le chapitre **;)**

 **Rappel :** Dans cette fanfiction, je donne un rôle peu honorable à la  famille de Mathieu (pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon... je ne mérite pas de vivre), je tiens donc à m'excuser d'avance pour cela et je m'engage à retirer la fic si ça dérange quelqu'un de présent dedans _(ou qui que ce soit)_ !

 **PS :** Épisodes qu'il faut avoir vu pour comprendre quelque détails du chapitre : **68, 85** _(j'espère quand même que vous les avez tous vu !_ **;3** _)_ Les références ne sont pas vraiment dissimulées, j'espère que vous les trouverez **:)** .

 **Re-PS :** Les phrases en _italique_ dans la fanfiction ne sont  pas les pensées du personnage principal comme on pourrait le croire, et il ne les entend pas non plus. Elles seront expliqués vers la fin de la fic.

 _ **/ ATTENTION, cette fiction est très sombre et contient beaucoup de violence**_ _ **physique**_ _ **et**_ _ **psychologique**_ _ **! /**_

Bon... Mettons-nous dans l'ambiance...

 _Le temps se fige, vous êtes seul(e) chez vous, les rideaux sont fermés, le silence règne, personne pour déranger votre lecture... Prenons ensemble l'ascenseur pour descendre dans les ténèbres du monde de la fanfiction où la moindre étincelle de bonheur est éteinte aussi rapidement qu'elle fut allumée..._

Bonne lecture !

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Titre de la FanFiction : _Before The Show_

 _._

 **« Sans leur présence, je me porterais beaucoup mieux. »**

 _ **En y réfléchissant, à présent, après avoir vécu avec eux pendant toutes ces années, j'ai honte d'avoir pensé une telle chose.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Chapitre 1 Partie 1 (I.1) : _La première année_

Tout ça s'était passé il y a quelques années, en septembre, alors qu'il venait d'entrer en première année de collège. Il jouait aux jeux vidéos tranquillement dans sa chambre quand des hommes en noirs avaient débarqué. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se débattre. Et la dernière chose qu'il avait vu, son dernier souvenir de sa maison, son chez lui, sa famille, à cet instant, était le visage de ses parents qui souriaient.

 **.**

 **.**

Les hommes en noirs l'avaient jeté sans un regard de pitié dans une sorte de fourgonnette et avaient démarré. Pendant le trajet, ils avaient déshabillé l'enfant pour lui enfiler un vieux pantalon et un T-shirt blanc puant la transpiration avec les manches beaucoup trop longues. Puis ils l'avaient forcé à croiser les bras contre sa poitrine et avaient noué les manches entre elles dans son dos. Il n'avait rien compris à la scène, trop jeune pour se débattre, trop jeune pour hurler qu'on le libère, trop jeune pour ressentir autre chose que de la peur et de l'incompréhension.

Il avait été amené dans un bâtiment qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir. Des hommes – en blanc, cette fois – l'avaient pris en charge. Ils l'avaient attrapé par les épaules et l'avaient amené dans les fin-fonds du gigantesque endroit. Ils l'avaient placé seul dans une pièce. Il connaissait le nom de ce lieu, le même où il avait été i peine une heure. Mais il n'aimait vraiment pas l'atmosphère écrasante qui en émanait. Il n'avait pas caché son dégoût.

La chambre était toute blanche, très éclairée, surtout au niveau d'un lit aux barreaux d'acier gris au centre de la pièce. Des sangles faits de métal et de cuir dépassaient du matelas dépourvu de draps. Aucun autre objet que le lit dans l'immensité de la pièce. Pas une armoire, une étagère, ni la moindre fenêtre. Rien. Excepté le lit. Rien que le lit. Il le savait déjà : il ne voudrait jamais y dormir.

Un jeune homme était entré. Il souriait. Il avait l'air jeune – une trentaine d'année. Il était habillé de manière normale : une chemise bleu/gris, un jean et des baskets. Il observait au travers de ses grandes lunettes rectangulaires le pauvre enfant blotti dans un coin de la salle. Il s'était accroupi avec calme pour être à la hauteur du plus jeune et avait dit d'un ton des plus rassurants :

 **\- Bonjour, Mathieu. Je suis le docteur Frédéric. Tu es en sécurité ici, ne t'inquiète surtout pas...**

 **.**

 _Ami ?_

 **.**

Des jours, des mois avaient passé dans cette chambre. L'enfant n'avait jamais dormi sur le lit, préférant de loin dormir en dessous pour gagner le peu d'ombre qu'il pouvait y trouver. Il n'y était même pas à l'étroit, les pieds du lit mesurant au moins un bon mètre. Derrière la porte, des personnes peu discrètes s'inquiétaient de cela, mais le jeune docteur, l'homme qui prenait le plus soin du jeune, répétait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il était juste effrayé par ce nouveau lieu, qu'il lui fallait du temps.

Des médecins en blouses et lunettes blanches venaient au moins une fois par jour lui fait des sortes de "tests" durant des heures, lui posant toutes sortes d'étranges questions en posant des électrodes sur son crâne. Il ne supportait pas de devoir s'allonger sur le matelas, mais il avait appris à rester calme s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils utilisent les sangles en cuir. Ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était les piqûres. Il n'était pas douillet, loin de là, le problème était qu'il ne se souvenait jamais de ce qui s'était passé suite à l'injection – excepté de la douleur, parfois, mais bien souvent c'était le trou noir dans ses souvenirs.

 **.**

Plus le temps passait, plus le jeune garçon se sentait seul. Le docteur passait une petite heure par jour en sa compagnie, mais ça ne suffisait pas à combler le manque qu'il ressentait et qui s'accumulait un peu plus chaque jour.

Le collégien ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il était là, personne ne le lui avait dit – personne n'avait pensé à le faire. Il avait toutefois deviné l'endroit dans lequel il était. Un jour, il osa poser la question à sa seule compagnie :

 **\- Monsieur Frédéric, pourquoi je suis ici, dans cet hôpital ?**

L'homme à lunettes lui caressa gentiment les cheveux, un sourire rassurant sur son visage doux :

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras bientôt sortir. Tu seras sage, d'accord ?**

Le petit fit oui de la tête. L'adulte s'était éloigné après cela, laissant l'enfant seul avec ses questions sans réponses. Le pré-adolescent savait que l'homme esquivait les conversations gênantes en lui caressant le crâne et en partant aussitôt après. Mais il l'acceptait, ne voulant pas que cet homme, aussi énigmatique soit-il, ne revienne plus le voir et le laisse seul pour les jours et années à venir. Ça aussi, il l'avait deviné – l'enfant était plutôt intelligent pour son âge – il ne savait combien de temps il resterait dans ce lieux, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'en sortirait pas de si tôt.

 **.**

 **.**

Une petite semaine après sa nouvelle « fuite » auprès du garçon, le docteur s'adressa au jeune adolescent, un peu inquiet :

 **\- Comment vas-tu, Mathieu ?**

 **\- Bien, monsieur Frédéric.**

Il ne le croyait pas. L'enfant était face au mur en bougeant de manière très perturbante les bras. Il s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme de onze ans. Il lui demanda d'un air faussement intéressé :

 **\- Q-que fais-tu ? Ça a l'air captivant...**

 **\- Je joue, monsieur Frédérique,** lui répondit l'autre en daignant enfin adresser un regard au docteur. **Je joue avec mon ombre. Je m'ennuie, monsieur Frédéric. Alors j'ai trouvé un jeu...**

 **\- Tu t'ennuie...** murmura le plus vieux en pleine réflexion.

 **\- Oui, monsieur. Je voudrais jouer avec quelqu'un.**

Le docteur lui ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux. Alors qu'il se levait, interrompant une fois de plus la discussion, le plus jeune osa demander :

 **\- Je pourrais jouer avec quelqu'un... ?**

L'homme, navré, se dirigea vers la porte, lui tournant le dos pour éviter au petit une terrible déception.

 **\- … un jour...** finit l'adolescent.

Il se retourna et sourit tristement :

 **\- Oui, un jour...**

L'espoir se lisait dans les yeux du garçon. Enfin ! Un jour ! Il n'allait plus être seul. Il passerait ses journées avec quelqu'un d'autre que des adultes, et pourrait ainsi esquiver les longs moments de solitude. Oui, un jour ! Il lui avait promis.

 **.**

Peu de temps après, lorsque le docteur Frédéric entra, il était suivi de... Le garçon n'y croyait pas. Son visage se remplit de joie, enchanté par ce qu'il voyait.

 **\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui, Mathieu,** constata l'homme à lunettes.

Il lui répondit par un autre sourire. L'adulte soupira, visiblement rassuré.

 **\- Je m'absente ce week-end. Tu ne me verras pas pendant quelques jours. Tu es en bonne compagnie ici. Ça ira ?**

 **\- Oui, monsieur Frédéric.**

L'adulte sortit de la salle blanche et referma la porte à double-tour, comme à son habitude. Au dernier bruit du verrou, le jeune garçon accourut vers... Une nouvelle personne.

Il scruta de la tête aux pieds le nouvel arrivant. Même taille, sans doute le même âge, des yeux d'un bleu étincelant, des cheveux bruns ébouriffés... À part peut-être l'expression de son visage un peu sombre, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais il n'était pas bête à ce point, il n'avait pas de frère jumeau, et encore moins un clone comme dans Star Wars. Il se fichait des traits physiques de l'autre ; il n'était plus seul, c'était tout ce qui importait.

L'autre garçon était tout vêtu de vêtements noirs impeccablement repassés – contrairement à lui qui était habillé de vêtements sales, plus gris que blancs. L'habitué des lieux ouvrit poliment le dialogue :

 **\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mathieu. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.**

 **\- Il me tardait d'entrer en contact avec toi,** répondit son homologue, son expression de visage devenue encore plus énigmatique. **Moi, je me nomme Patron, enchanté !**

 **.**

Ils avaient discuté toute la fin de la journée. Enfin... surtout le premier garçon. Le dénommé "Patron" ne semblait pas du genre bavard.

Il était très tard lorsqu'ils avaient cessé de parler. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était, mais il avait appris à se repérer dans le temps après ces quelques mois dans cet endroit : les médecins le réveillaient tous les jours à sept heures, il mangeait à onze heure trente-deux, le jeune docteur venait soit le voir à dix-huit heures soit à dix-neuf heures, et enfin ils éteignaient trois/quatre ampoules, sur les milliers présentes, vers vingt-et-une heures. Il ne devait pas être loin de minuit, en conclut l'enfant.

 **\- Minuit et demi,** précisa son ami.

Tout en rejoignant la faible ombre du lit et en partageant son oreiller avec son camarade, le jeune adolescent se demandait comment il avait fait pour deviner ses pensés ; ainsi que l'heure exacte alors qu'il ne possédait pas de montre. Les deux collégiens s'allongèrent sur le sol en silence, face à face, en se dévisageant. Rectification : le garçon en habits gris le regardait avec attention. L'autre semblait juste attendre que le temps passe. Il ne tenait plus, son ami était plus qu'énigmatique. Une aura effrayante, malfaisante émanait de plus en plus de lui.

 **\- Arrête de te prendre la tête, et dors !** rouspéta - gentiment - le jeune en habits noirs.

Il ne voulait pas dormir ; il voulait savoir, avoir des réponses. Juste cette fois, juste ce jour-là, à tout prix, il voulait qu'on lui réponde. Rien que cette fois.

D'un geste fluide des plus apaisants, son récent ami s'était rapproché de lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

La réflexion avait cessé immédiatement. Il s'endormit, bercé par une douceur et une chaleur qu'il avait tant espérées ces derniers mois.

 **.**

Non, il ne poserait pas de questions. Il n'était plus seul, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

 **.**

Le lendemain, ils l'avaient réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude : l'ordinateur portable d'un des médecins indiquait cinq heures. Il se tramait quelques chose d'anormal. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de changer subitement l'emploi du temps ; ça aussi, il s'y était acclimaté. De plus, la présence du docteur à lunettes et l'absence de son ami l'avaient effrayé.

 **\- Monsieur Frédéric, que se passe-t-il !? Il... où... ?**

Il avait vu la détresse de son protégé et essaya de le calmer en l'incitant à s'asseoir sur le lit :

 **\- Chut... Tout va bien...**

Le médecin lança un regard vers les hommes en blanc, puis vers la porte, pour les inciter à les laisser seuls. Ses yeux étaient revenus vers l'enfant. Il ne disait rien ; le silence régnait. Le jeune garçon déglutit et constata d'une voix tremblante :

 **\- V-vous... Vous deviez être ab-absent... Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? ...**

Son interlocuteur le regarda tristement puis soupira. Le verdict allait être lourd à dire.

 **\- Il y a eu un problème...**

Un problème ? De quel problème parlait-il ? Était-ce parce qu'il ne s'était pas couché à l'heure convenue ?

Répondez-moi docteur... RÉPONDEZ-MOI ! [1]

 **\- Mathieu... À qui parlais-tu, hier ?**

 **.**

À qui il parlait ? Mais... C'était évident, non ?

Surpris de cette question, l'adolescent répondit comme une évidence :

 **\- Bah... Avec Patron. C'est même vous qui l'avez amené ici, Monsieur...**

L'homme d'une vingtaine d'années était face à deux dilemmes : le premier était que l'enfant était schizophrène. Comment était-ce possible ? Aucun examen n'avait diagnostiqué cette maladie, il avait même rayé cette possibilité, alors... Comment... ? _**« Je me sens seul, Monsieur Frédéric. »**_

C'est alors que survint le second problème. Il n'y avait jamais songé. Une telle probabilité que cela arrive était... bien trop infime. Mais jamais il n'aurait dû négliger cet aspect... La maladie du collégien était en partie de leur faute ! _**« C'est vous qui l'avez amené ici... »**_ Il l'avait lui-même suggéré.

L'enfant était seul dans cette pièce, sans jeux, sans repères, sans compagnie. L'évidence sautait aux yeux, à présent que le mal était fait. De plus, il était séparé de sa famille et de son entourage. Le traumatisme devait être trop grand pour son si jeune âge.

Le docteur se mordit les lèvres. Son premier faux pas dans ce milieu intransigeant qu'était la médecine psychiatrique. Il en était malade.

 **.**

Le garçon restait dans l'incompréhension. Le jeune docteur avait quitté la pièce avec une tête d'enterrement.

Que se passait-il ? Que lui arriverait-il ? Les autres adultes n'étaient pas revenus. Ils avaient même oublié son repas. Mais il n'avait pas faim. Il avait peur, surtout. Très peur. Il s'était caché dans un coin de la pièce et s'était recroquevillé, l'oreiller dans les bras, le visage bien enfoui dans le textile.

Il repensait à son ami. Il n'était plus là. Où était-il allé ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul dans cette grande cage blanche ?

 **.**

Pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, il avait vraiment peur.

Pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, depuis qu'il était là, il ne s'était pas senti en sécurité.

Pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, il avait le sentiment d'être totalement délaissé.

Pour la première fois depuis quatre mois... Il avait pleuré.

 **.**

L'espoir avait disparu avec son seul compagnon. Il ne le reverrait plus, il le devinait. Mais pourquoi ? Ça, il n'en savait rien. Il avait compris que les autres, les adultes, ne voulaient pas de la présence de son ami pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, et qu'ils feraient tout pour ne qu'il revienne pas.

Les larmes de tristesse se mêlèrent à l'amer goût de la haine dans sa bouche. Il se rendit compte qu'il détestait ces hommes qui lui refusaient sa liberté, ses joies. Ils l'avaient privé de sa seule distraction. Il se dit alors qu'un jour, il se vengerait pour cet affront...

 _ **Tu ne dois pas, gamin...**_

Il sentit sa présence. Il était là, tout près. La colère était retombée net, mais il était trop tard. Il vit, au dernier moment, entre ses larmes, la main griffée d'un médecin qui le piquait à l'aide d'une monstrueuse seringue, juste avant de s'évanouir dans les bras du docteur aux lunettes rectangulaires.

 **.**

Le garçon reprit connaissance dans un lieu qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Sa tête lui tournait un peu. Il arrivait à peine à visualiser l'endroit. C'était très sombre.

Enfin !

La faible source de lumière provenait de derrière la porte et s'infiltrait en dessous. Il entendit la voix familière du docteur parler.

 **\- ... mais puisque je vous répète que c'est la seule solution ! Il faut prendre le risque. L'état du malade ne peut pas s'aggraver davantage !**

Un malade... ? Quelqu'un était malade ?

Une voix féminine lui répondit. Il reconnut la voix, mais ne parvint pas à mettre un nom, ni même un visage sur cette personne.

 **\- C'est d'accord,** accepta la femme dans un soupir agacé. **Mais il n'a pas intérêt à revenir, nous le considérons comme n'ayant jamais faire part...**

 **\- Madame !** s'offusqua le docteur. **Vous ne pouvez pas dire un chose pareille ! C'est quand... C'est quand même votre fils !**

La vérité le transperça de part en part.

Cette voix était celle de sa mère, il s'était souvenu de son soupir lorsqu'elle cédait à une demande. Cette mère ne voulait visiblement plus de lui. Mais... mais... pourquoi !? Était-ce parce qu'il était... Il était malade !? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? C'était pour cela qu'on l'avait enfermé !?

Il avait mal. Très mal. Dans la poitrine surtout. Il gémissait sous la douleur que son cœur souffrant lui infligeait. Trahi par sa propr- **Maman !**

L'enfant fut soudainement ébloui par la lumière aveuglante émanant du couloir. Le docteur fut alerté par les gémissements et l'appel du jeune adolescent dont les débuts de sanglots étaient entrecoupés de hoquets.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux vers la porte entrouverte et aperçut la femme qui l'observait de la manière la plus dédaigneuse qu'il soit. Elle tourna les talons quand son fils tendit une main tremblante vers elle avec les derrières forces qu'il lui restait.

 **.**

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'enfant. Il venait de perdre une nouvelle personne qui lui était chère.

L'homme d'une vingtaine d'années ne savait comment réagir face à son patient en pleurs. Il poussa la porte pour assombrir la pièce et vint maladroitement s'asseoir près du plus jeune. Son assurance habituelle ne se ressentait plus lorsqu'il s'adressa au garçon qui avait enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux. Il lui massa le cuir chevelu pour le calmer, en vain, et capter son attention :

 **\- T-tu... Je... Je n'ai pas correctement pris soin de toi...**

Il avala sa salive, cherchant ses mots :

 **\- Que dirais-tu de retourner à l'école ? Là-bas, tu y trouveras des amis et... c'est mieux d'avoir de la culture et...**

Il se tut. Le jeune garçon, dont les larmes n'avaient cesse de couler, saisit timidement le pantalon de l'adulte du bout des doigts et appuya sa tête contre la jambe de l'homme.

Ceci sourit, observant la respiration du garçon ralentir peu à peu, annonçant son sommeil.

 **.**

 **.**

Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer...

L'enfant fit un pas en dehors de sa chambre. Une grande excitation remplit instantanément sa poitrine. Il s'accorda même un petit sourire discret. Bon, c'était plus une sorte de grimace, mais elle reflétait tout de même sa joie. Il allait enfin revoir le jour, sentir le vent sur son visage, voir le ciel bleu, marcher, courir... Un soupçon de liberté lui était offert après ces longs mois de captivité.

Mais il y avait toujours ces foutus contraintes... Ne pas parler de l'hôpital avec ses futurs camarades de classe, éviter un trop grand rapprochement avec eux, et il devrait retourner directement dans sa chambre après chaque sortie. L'emploi du temps avait également changé, ce qui ne les arrangeait pas dans leur train-train quotidien. Le lever était à six heures et demie, il devait se préparer en dix minutes chrono pour permettre aux médecins de faire leur heure de tripotage. Sept heures quarante, arrêt net des examens et sortie de la chambre. En vingt minutes, il devait franchir la porte, passer les couloirs, prendre l'ascenseur, parcourir une seconde fois les couloirs, traverser l'entrée, et monter dans la voiture noire qui l'attendait devant le bâtiment. Ensuite il fallait moins d'une demi-heure – en comptant les probables problèmes de circulation – pour arriver au collège du coin. Le soir, il devait remonter dans la voiture à seize heures cinquante-deux et retourner à dix-sept heures quarante-quatre au plus tard dans sa chambre.

Une première semaine chargée s'annonçait pour le pauvre adolescent.

 **.**

Dans la voiture, il pensait à son ami, le Patron, qui n'était jamais revenu. Il lui manquait, beaucoup, mais il espérait qu'il le reverrait à l'école. Il se sentait bien avec lui, mieux que personne. Mais l'enfant sentait que sa présence n'était pas désiréé par le docteur Frédéric ; son visage inquiet avait bien fait passer le message.

Le conducteur s'arrêta devant une grille blanche. Le garçon comprit qu'il fallait qu'il descende quand l'homme se racla nonchalamment la gorge.

Une femme d'une petite quarantaine d'années attendait à côté de la voiture et sourit en apercevant le jeune avancer en sa direction. Avec un joyeux accent britannique, elle s'adressa à lui :

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur Sommet, bienvenue dans notre établissement. Je suis ta prof principale, ainsi que ta professeure d'anglais, Madame Mahamy Rubarb.**

 **.**

Ce fut avec une boule au ventre qu'il se présenta à sa classe. Sa professeure ne l'avait pas effrayé, loin de là, mais les regards d'une trentaine d'élèves rivés sur lui l'étouffaient. Il s'était revu dans cette pièce blanche où des hommes vêtus de blanc brandissaient des monstrueux instruments. Le brouhaha des enfants résonnait dans ses oreilles en écho insupportable pendant que la présentation se faisait par la professeure. Après le supplice, elle lui indiqua une place au troisième rang, à une rangée de la fenêtre. Son voisin de table déplaça sa chaise de quelques centimètres pour garder de la distance entre eux et tourna la tête en direction opposée du nouvel élève.

Les gamins peuvent être vraiment mauvais quand ils le veulent.

Après la fin de son premier cours en tant que vrai collégien, il suivit sa classe vers la salle suivante. Il était un peu rassuré, car il avait loupé plus d'un trimestre entier mais arrivait à suivre un minimum le cours.

Un garçon entouré de pas mal d'élèves masculins de la classe s'approcha de lui et dit d'un air bienveillant :

 **\- Salut l'nouveau, moi c'est Kevin. Reste pas seul, viens avec nous !**

Avant même qu'il ne puisse refuser, par politesse mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec ses nouveaux changements de vie, le jeune garçon le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui.

Le cours suivant était moins pesant que le précédent. Cet élève était plutôt souriant et plein de vie, le genre à être aimé de tous. Il avait passé sa matinée avec lui et ses amis, et il s'était même permis quelques sourires.

À l'heure du repas, ils l'avaient invité à partager leur table. Il était heureux de manger enfin autre chose que des aliments au goût aussi agréable que de la cendre à la texture de semelle de vieille pantoufle. Les larmes lui montèrent presque aux yeux.

 **\- AH !**

Il se tourna vers la provenance du cri. Une fillette était à genoux sur le sol, son plateau repas éclaté sur le carrelage blanc du réfectoire, son verre d'eau renversé sur sa jupe. Ses yeux fusillaient Kevin.

 **\- Tu... !** commença-t-elle.

 **\- Oui ?**

La question du concerné sonnait comme une menace. Le garçon ne voyait pas le visage de son camarade, et se refusait à l'imaginer.

Elle baissa la tête, ramassa son plateau et partit dans ajouter un mot en boitant.

Kevin ricana, suivi de ses amis. Seul l'adolescent ne riait pas ; il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Un croche-pied. Il en était presque certain.

Pendant la pause, avant la reprise des cours, la brute passa son temps à insulter, traumatiser et racketter d'autres élèves. Sa supériorité physique, en plus du nombre de ses acolytes, lui permettait même de s'en prendre aux plus âgés. En à peine cinq minutes, le collégien se dit _stop_. Il ne pouvait continuer à rester avec une personnes comme lui. Étant du genre à ne pas supporter l'injustice, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à côtoyer ce garçon. Il préférait encore se retrouver seul.

 **\- Où vas-tu, Mat' ?**

Il déglutit. Ce mec l'horripilant. « _Mat'_ » !? De quel droit il l'appelait comme ça, lui ?

 **\- Allez, reviens ! On s'amuse bien, non ?**

Il ne lui avait pas répondu. À quoi ça aurait servi ?

La fille de la cantine sortit des toilettes en s'essuyant les yeux. Avait-elle pleuré ? Après tout, c'était normal quelle l'ait fait.

Il l'observait de loin. Il la surveillait plutôt. Il la surveillait de... Kevin était revenu à la charge à peine sa victime changée. Ce sale... Il s'interposa entre lui et elle, face à la brute.

 **\- Mat' , qu'est ce que tu fous !?**

 **\- Je vois que ton cerveau n'est pas proportionnel à ta taille...**

C'était sorti tout seul. Kevin avait vu rouge à sa remarque et il se serait jeté sur lui si leur professeure n'était pas intervenue, stoppant la rage du plus grand.

 **.**

 **.**

De retour dans la chambre, le docteur fut surpris de voir son jeune patient avec une tête d'enterrement.

 **\- Rien,** affirma le garçon à la question de l'adulte. **Tout s'est bien passé, Monsieur Frédéric. J'ai beaucoup de travail et ...**

Il sourit et s'installa auprès de l'enfant assis au nouveau bureau qu'il avait fait installer pour qu'il puisse faire ses devoirs. L'homme à lunettes savait que l'enfant avait été affecté par un événement, mais il respecta son mensonge. Son patient lui en parlerait quand il jugerait nécessaire de le faire. Il ne voulait plus le brusquer. La guérison semblant sur une bonne voie, il fallait pas tout gâcher pour une simple fuite de la part du jeune adolescent face à sa question.

De son côté, le garçon n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses leçons, bien que pas trop importantes en quantité. Il repensait à la fillette et à Kevin. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, il espérait qu'il s'était fait remonter les bretelles. Il avait aussi peur du lendemain, des représailles de ce dernier.

Il n'en avait pas dormi. C'était avec une mine plus fatiguée qu'il se rendit pour la seconde fois au collège.

 **.**

Il appréhendait. Vraiment. Une sueur froide coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il franchit la barrière de l'établissement. Son regard croisa celui de Kevin au loin mais il se contenta d'une sorte d'étrange sourire annonciateur de mauvais signe. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ça commença en classe. Il se retrouva seul dans chaque cours. Tout le monde le regardait de travers et chuchotait dans son dos.

Ensuite à la première pause de la matinée. Des personnes, qu'il ne connaissait pas, le dévisageait.

Puis au déjeuner. On le bousculait, lui marchait sur les pieds, ne lui laissant aucune place pour manger. Il s'était assis dans un coin pour avaler les quelques miettes qui lui restait de son repas.

Et à la récréation suivante. Il était allé voir la jeune fille qui l'envoya balader lui informant que depuis qu'il l'avait défendu, Kevin venait de plus en plus l'embêter.

Il se dit que les autres ne valait pas la peine, qu'il était mieux seul. « Seul » ? Encore ? Non, il ne le supporterait pas, pas une fois de plus. Il murmura faiblement, la voix affaiblie par des sanglots inexistants :

 **\- Pa... Patron... Reviens... Je t'en prie... !**

 **.**

La semaine de son retour en liberté avait continué sur le même schéma. Le jeune garçon se retrouvait seul, encore et encore, subissant sans rien dire la colère de son camarade de classe et des coups bas de ses sbires. Les autres élèves, qu'ils soient de sa classe ou non, évitaient de l'approcher ; et les ennuis au passage. Pour cela, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Personne ne se mettrait à dos des grosses brutes pour quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas. Lui l'avait fait avec la fillette, c'est vrai, mais il comparait plus son acte à une manière de s'excuser de ne pas être intervenu lorsque Kevin l'avait ridiculisée la première fois.

Il avait passé une première semaine éprouvante, autant à l'école que "chez lui". Les médecins n'ayant qu'une heure pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, leurs mouvements étaient brutaux. Ils étaient devenu imprécis et stressés, s'y reprenaient à plusieurs fois pour planter une simple aiguille, déchiquetant la peau fragile du jeune adolescent par leurs assauts quotidiens. Le jeune docteur s'était offusqué de la manière dont ils traitaient l'enfant, mais rien n'avait changé ; ils restaient stoïques face à la moindre remarque de l'homme aux lunettes rectangulaires. Ce dernier prenait davantage soin de lui après "l'accident" : il se doutait que son patient avait des problèmes à l'école, mais il n'obtenait pas de réponses franches de celui-ci. Le docteur devait rester sur ses gardes.

Pendant la deuxième semaine, le pauvre garçon avait quotidiennement subi exactement les mêmes supplices. Au bout de la troisième, il parvenait à esquiver leurs attaques puériles, ou du moins amoindrir leurs dégâts. Quitte à devoir rester seul, autant l'être en un seul morceau. Des journées réglées comme du papier à musique passèrent, pendant lesquelles il reproduisait les mêmes gestes encore et encore. Au moins, il ne s'ennuyait plus, se disait-il. Mais la solitude était une torture plus atroce que le manque d'activité ou la monotonie de cette même activité. Kevin avait cessé de s'en prendre au petit nouveau, préférant la défense inexistante à ses attaques d'une personne clairement plus faible que cette masse corporelle dépourvue de neurone. Le calme revenait dans la vie du collégien, à son plus grand bonheur ; regret ? Malgré cela, les autres adolescents ne semblaient pas vouloir s'approcher de lui. Il passait ses récréations assis conte un mur, les bras sur ses genoux fléchis. Il observait. Il aimait bien observer, voir les autres s'activer sous ses yeux, regarder une scène sans que les acteurs ne s'aperçoivent que ce qu'ils faisaient était gardé en mémoire par une personne externe à l'action. Il aurait voulu participer à ce joyeux remue-ménage, ce brouhaha incessant entre les deux sonneries. Ne pas avoir d'amis, ne serait-ce qu'un compagnon d'une journée, était vraiment pesant. Il devait approcher les autres, tenter de dialoguer, dire bonjour ou juste sourire, mais il en était incapable. Les regards fuyants de ses camarades de classe lui avaient définitivement fait comprendre que quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne changerait.

Un beau jour – oui, un jour magnifique – alors que le collégien était assis comme à son habitude, la tête contre ses genoux cette fois-ci, une ombre humanoïde était venue cacher le soleil qui le narguait. Il releva la tête, mais le "parasol" ayant disparu, le soleil lui brûla les yeux. La source de cette ombre s'était accroupie devant l'aveuglé. Reprenant peu à peu l'usage de la vue, le jeune garçon arrivait à apercevoir la personne qui lui faisait face. Des baskets rouges et blanches, un jean délavé, une sacoche noire à la ceinture et un T-shirt jaune uni. Une casquette beige placée sur la touffe de cheveux brune. Une bouille enfantine le dévisageait en souriant timidement. Le jeune adolescent fut marqué par la ressemblance frappante de l'inconnu avec le Patron – ce qui réveilla un souvenir douloureux – bien qu'ils paraissaient être l'opposé l'un de l'autre niveau caractère. Une petite voix aiguë et peu assurée rompit sa description :

 **\- B... Bonjour, M-mathieu.**

L'assurance chez l'inconnu à la casquette de travers monta après ces quelques mots en voyant que son interlocuteur l'écoutait avec attention. Il continua avec plus d'aisance et un sourire adorable :

 **\- Je suis le Geek. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?**

 **.**

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. Il avait bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas un blague ? On lui proposait vraiment de... Le dénommé Geek fit une moue par le manque de réaction du garçon.

 **\- Bon... S-si tu... Si tu veux pas, je comprends...**

 **\- Non !** répliqua l'enfant. **Je veux bien jouer !**

Peu importe à quoi, il était près à participer à n'importe quel jeu. Les yeux du garçon en T-shirt jaune s'illuminèrent :

 **\- Vraiment !?**

 **\- Oui,** affirma l'adolescent, comblé.

 **\- Ce... Ce n'est pas de la pitié... ?**

L'inquiet obtint un sourire rassurant pour montrer son accord et le remercier d'être venu le trouver. Placé à côté du garçon qui se trémoussait à l'idée de passer du temps avec quelqu'un, l'adolescent détacha la petite sacoche noire de sa ceinture et dévoila le contenu à son nouveau partenaire de jeu.

 **\- Tu aimes les jeux vidéos ?**

Dans la boîte de tissu sombre était logée une console argentée. Sur le côté, suspendues dans une pochette transparente de la sacoche, des cartouches de jeux pour gameboy y étaient rangées. Il fut surpris du nombre de jeux que possédait l'autre.

 **\- Bien sûr que j'aime ça !**

Une cartouche attira particulièrement son attention, lui rappelant de doux souvenir devant sa propre console. Au moment où son camarade sortait l'objet argenté du tissu, la sonnerie signalant la fin de la pause retentit. C'est avec déception qu'ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la masse d'élèves placés devant le bâtiment. Un sourire toujours aux lèvres, quoi que boudant un peu, le garçon au vêtement jaune s'adressa à lui une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse dernière la masse de collégiens :

 **\- Mathieu ! Amène ta console demain !**

 **.**

Une promesse. C'était une promesse. N'est-ce pas ? Ils joueraient ensemble, demain !?

 _D'où il connaît ton nom ?_

Il n'oublierait pas sa gameboy. Ni la cartouche du jeu.

 _Tu t'en fous parce que tu n'es plus seul ? Mais réfléchis, bon sang !_

D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'il ferait en rentrant, c'était de la mettre dans son sac et... Problème. Gros problème : il n'avait plus sa console. Il l'avait abandonné cette fois là où ils étaient venu pour... Il fallait mieux ne plus penser à ça...

Mais comment allait-il faire... ?

Le jeune docteur attendait son patient dans le hall de l'immense bâtiment et l'accueillit avec un large sourire. Voyant ce dernier lui rendre la pareille, il lui demanda :

 **\- L'école s'est bien passé aujourd'hui, on dirait ?**

 **\- Oui, monsieur Frédéric !** acquiesçait l'enfant.

Il fut rassuré de le voir ainsi. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la chambre, le jeune garçon semblait réfléchir avec beaucoup d'intérêt avec une moue inquiète ; le visage de l'homme à lunettes arborait à présent la même expression.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Mathieu ? Tu as l'air soucieux depuis ton retour...**

Le jeune se tourna vers lui avec l'intention de lui répondre, ce qui surprit agréablement le médecin.

 **\- Monsieur Frédéric...**

 **\- Je t'écoute, Mathieu,** dit l'homme, anxieux.

Il hésita. Il se souvenait de son premier ami, le Patron. À peine l'avait-il rencontré qu'il avait tout de suite disparu. C'était comme si ces hommes ne voulaient pas qu'il ait d'amis... Pour couvrir ses arrières, juste au cas où, il ne devait pas mentionner le Geek, qui s'avérait être quelqu'un de très amical.

 **\- J'aimerais retrouver ma gameboy, monsieur Frédérique. Jouer me manque...**

L'adulte soupira de soulagement. C'était tout ? Il ne lui demandait que ça ? Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en signe d'approbation. Avant de quitter le petit pour lui permettre de faire ses devoirs, il lui lança un **« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »** confiant.

 **.**

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se levait comme à son habitude et partait en direction de la porte pour faire sa toilette, il remarqua que sa pile de vêtements était anormalement haute. Soulevant le tissu impeccablement plié, il aperçut la petite sacoche bleu nuit qu'il connaissait tant. Son visage s'illumina. Le docteur avait tenu sa promesse, il lui avait ramené sa gameboy. Il se hâta de la glisser dans son cartable afin de ne pas l'oublier avant que les médecins en blouse immaculée ne fassent leur entrée.

Après s'être fait trifouiller les bras et le crâne par les hommes en blanc, le docteur à lunettes entra pour amener le jeune garçon jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital. Le plus jeune lui fit un magnifique sourire pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance.

Le Geek était là, de nouveau sous l'arbre au fond de la cour. Il lui fit un grand signe pour qu'il le rejoigne.

S'installant aux côtés du garçon au T-shirt jaune, il sortit son jeu de son sac à dos sous les yeux pétillants de son nouvel ami.

 **\- Trop cool ! Tu as pu l'amener !** s'exclama ce dernier, un large sourire aux lèvres. **Tu en es où dans le jeu ?**

Aussi impatient de jouer que le jeune à la casquette beige, il alluma sa console pour lui montrer sa formidable progression lorsqu'il se rendit compte avec horreur que la sauvegarde avait été supprimée.

Que s'était-il passé !? Lui qui prenait toujours soin de bien sauvegarder chacune de ses parties... Comment... ? C'était pourtant bien sa console et sa carte mémoire, il pouvait parfaitement reconnaître les impacts et les rayures du plastique qui montraient les longues heures de jeu... Quelqu'un aurait-il supprimé la sauvegarde... ? Mais pourquoi... !? Tant pis ! Pour l'heure, il fallait répondre à son ami, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

 **\- J'ai recommencé depuis le début, je perdais trop... C'était pas drôle, mentit le garçon. Je pense que je dois en choisir un plus fort...**

 **\- Ouais , t'as raison,** acquiesça l'autre gameur. **Moi, j'ai beaucoup avancé dans le jeu aussi, mais... Heu... J'ai eus un problème... aussi...**

 **\- Un problème ? Comme quoi ?**

Il semblait hésiter à répondre puis il finit par détourner la conversation :

 **\- Oh, rien ! Alors ? Quel pokémon starteur tu prends ?**

 **\- Ils sont tous classes, c'est dur de choisir... Tu conseille quoi ?**

 **\- Je sais pas. Tu pourrais essayer Carapuce, il paraît qu'il est trop fort. Je ne l'ai pas encore utilisé, donc je sais pas mais...**

 **\- C'est le seul que j'ai pas testé aussi,** continua le garçon tout en positionnant le curseur au dessus du pokémon tout en se souvenant de sa première partie avec Bulbitruc avant de tout recommencer au bout de quelques minutes de jeu avec un compagnon de type feu, beaucoup plus classe. **J'le prend !**

 **.**

Pendant les cours, il ne pensait qu'à son ami à casquette et à ce qu'il lui dirait en le revoyant. Il réfléchissait aussi à quelle tactique il utiliserait contre le prochain adversaire, jugeant le pour et le contre. Il repensait aussi à l'endroit, leur endroit, sous l'arbre au fond de la cour près du mur de la cantine, bien au calme. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux. Ça lui faisait presque peur, mais il se sentait enfin serein, après ces mois en captivité. À quoi bon tout gâcher par simple paranoïa ? Le garçon de onze se jura qu'il ferait tout pour garder son ami, même s'il devait mentir au docteur. Plus jamais. Plus jamais ! il ne serait seul.

 _Tu n'es PAS seul...!_

 **.**

Ce fut à partir de ce jour là que les deux amis se retrouvaient jour après jour, récré après récré, sous l'arbre au fond de la cour. Ils jouaient joyeusement, discutaient aussi parfois, mais riaient surtout. Ça lui avait manqué. Rire à gorge déployé. Il soupirait d'aise à chaque fois, se sentant revivre, ressusciter, après une mort sombre. Ils jouaient exclusivement sur sa propre gameboy, son ami à l'éternel T-shirt jaune répliquant inlassablement qu'il préférait regarder et conseiller que de jouer dans son coin comme un associable ; bien qu'il en soit un, rajoutait toujours ce dernier, adressant un magnifique sourire à son camarade. Le jeune gameur de onze trouvait cela un peu étrange, mais préférait ne pas agacer le Geek avec les mêmes questions jour après jour. De son côté, il avait repris des couleurs et un peu de poids. Sa mine était bien meilleure et on lisait enfin sur son visage des émotions plus gaies. À l'école, ses notes étaient assez satisfaisantes, ce qui remplissait l'homme à lunettes de joie. Il était fier de son petit protégé. Il n'était pas – du moins ne semblait pas être – au courant de l'ami du garçon. En tout cas, il n'abordait pas la question. Le sujet tournait plus sur l'ambiance générale de l'école que sur ses fréquentations propres. Faisait-il attention à respecter le peu de vie privée qu'il lui restait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'adolescent l'en remerciait.

 **.**

C'était bientôt le printemps. Ça faisait un bon mois que le jeune garçon voyait la vie en rose et où tout allait pour le mieux. Pour le mieux... excepté les tortures qu'il subissait tous les matins. Ce jour-là, il les avait trouvé bien plus agités qu'à leur habitude et presque plus... réjouis ? À cause de leur inattention, l'un des médecins avait failli broyer le bras de l'enfant. Heureusement que le docteur aux lunettes rectangulaires surveillait, avec plus d'attention chaque jour, les faits et gestes du personnel médical et avait ainsi sauvé de justesse les os de son jeune patient. Il lui avait posé une attelle pour protéger son membre fragilisé et lui avait bien recommandé d'être vigilant pendant deux ou trois jours juste « au cas où ».

Au collège, tout se passait comme d'habitude. Il traversait la cour jusqu'à leur coin où le Geek attendait son camarade gameur avec un large sourire. Il ne lui avait pas fait de réflexion à propos de son bras, et il l'en remerciait. Ils savaient, sans même avoir abordé le sujet, qu'ils ne joueraient pas aux jeux vidéo ce jour-là : le jeune de onze ans, à cause de l'attelle, et son ami, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait mais qu'il respectait. Se comprendre sans même avoir à se parler leur arrivait souvent, et ils en riaient. À la place de jouer, ils discutèrent, tout simplement. Le garçon aimait ces moments calmes où il échangeait avec le Geek. Reposant, calme, rassurant, agréable, facile, joyeux, simple... Il se sentait comme libéré. L'heure des cours était arrivée à une vitesse folle, comme à chaque fois. Il voyait l'autre gameur disparaître dans la masse d'élèves qui se regroupait devant leur salle de classe respective. D'ailleurs, dans quelle classe était le Geek ? Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé. Après tout, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

 _Que tu dis..._

Il entra dans la salle où étaient rangées une trentaine de tables individuelles bien alignées par paires – en quatre colonnes uniformes – devant un tableau noir (devenu presque blanc après toutes ces années d'utilisation). Il s'assit le plus au fond possible de la classe – la seconde rangée, côté fenêtre. Leur professeure d'anglais n'était pas encore arrivée. Alors qu'un brouhaha s'installait petit à petit, l'adolescent silencieux regardait par la vitre Madame Rubarb se dépêcher de rentrer dans la salle de classe pour donner son cours le plus rapidement possible. Dans le sens inverse de la marche rapide de sa professeure, il aperçut un homme, de dos, qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans l'école. Il venait de discuter avec leur professeure. Cette derrière semblait plus anxieuse que les fois précédentes. Avait-il un lien avec cet homme à l'extérieur ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle fixé avec un regard inquiet alors qu'elle commençait son cours ? Le garçon regarda une derrière fois dehors et vit avec horreur l'homme près de l'arbre qui commençait à fleurir. Cet homme, d'un vingtaine d'années, regardait dans sa direction tout en remettant en place au sommet de son nez ses larges lunettes rectangulaires.

 **.**

Pendant tous les cours qui suivirent, le garçon n'avait cessé de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu. Le docteur était là. Il avait parlé à sa prof principale. Il était allé près de l'arbre. Leur arbre. Il eut peur pour le Geek. Pourvu qu'on ne lui enlève pas une fois de plus – une fois de trop – sa seule compagnie. À la récréation, son ami gameur n'était pas venu. C'était la toute première fois qu'il s'absentait. Lui qui était toujours là avant lui, assis contre le mur à l'attendre... La peur monta en flèche. Où pouvait-il bien être !?

Midi retentit dans l'ensemble du bâtiment, rassurant les estomacs qui criaient famine. La professeure d'anglais du jeune garçon vint vers lui avec une moue inquiète :

 **\- Mathieu, puis-je te parler un instant, s'il te plaît ?**

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et la suivit jusqu'à son bureau, dans le coin de la salle de classe. Elle lui montra une chaise en face de la table, et après qu'il s'y soit installé, demanda :

 **\- Tu es arrivé ici i peine deux mois et... Je me demandais si tu te sentais à l'aise. Avec les cours ou... avec les autres élèves...**

Les yeux de ma femme était presque suppliants, avec un soupçon d'espoir dans son regard vert pâle. Il ne savait que répondre. La survie de son amitié avec le Geek était en jeu, il le savait.

 **\- Tout va bien, madame Rubarb,** rassura l'enfant. **Les devoirs ne sont pas trop trop durs et je me suis fait** _ **"des"**_ **copains...**

Il buta sur le pluriel du dernier mot puis continua.

 **\- … J'ai juste du mal en maths.**

Son interlocutrice fut soulagée de voir que son nouvel élève s'acclimatait peu à peu à sa classe et aux cours, et s'accorda même un soupir – sans prendre la peine de le dissimuler. Elle le laissa sortir pour qu'il puisse aller se restaurer à la cantine. Celui-ci se dépêcha de sortir, un peu perturbé d'avoir dû mentir à sa professeur.

 **.**

Comme à chaque fois, il se retrouvait seul à une table devant un plateau gris presque vide. Un verre d'eau, des couverts, une assiette avec une nourriture quelconque – le seul repas à peu près mangeable de l'enfant – accompagné de temps en temps par une pomme. Le Geek n'était jamais là à l'heure du repas. Il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi, ne voulant pas plomber l'ambiance avec un sujet inintéressant. Il devait sans doute être externe, ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Il repensait toujours au Patron à l'heure du repas. Il n'était pas resté longtemps avec lui, pourtant il avant l'impression de le connaître aussi bien que son ami gameur.

Il planta sa fourchette dans ce qui semblait être de la purée qui avait muté avec une boîte de thon pas frais... Il fixait le morceau gluant qui se tenait au bout de la barre de métal avec une moue de dégoût non dissimulée. Pour une fois, les examens médicaux qu'il endurait lui servirent : avaler sans que l'immonde bouillie ne parvienne aux papilles gustatives. Combien de fois lui avaient-ils fait avaler des liquides ou pastilles aux goûts plus que douteux. Combien de fois il aurait souhaité vomir et où on ne lui donnait pas ce droit. Combien de fois il avait senti la brûlure se déplacer de sa langue à son estomac puis dans ses intestins. Il s'étonnait encore de pouvoir différencier les goûts des aliments après ces épreuves.

Le repas avalé, il sortit de la salle auditivement insupportable, une pomme dans la bouche. Il était empli de bonheur rien que de manger ce fruit frais et juteux. Dans la cour, il regarda en direction de l'arbre qui commençait à fleurir. Il espérait y voir son ami au T-shirt jaune. Le garçon distingua légèrement une forme humaine au loin. C'était lui ?

 _Non !_

Mais oui ! C'était le gameur !

 _Que fais-tu, malheureux !?_

Il marcha à grand pas vers leur coin tout en sortant sa gameboy de sa veste.

- **Salut, Geek ! Prêt à détruire la prochaine arène ?**

Il leva la tête de son écran et sourit à l'autre enfant. Celui-ci ne lui rendit pas sa bonne humeur. Étrange, lui qui habituellement était le premier à rire. Son air était grave. Dans ses yeux, on voyait comme une lueur de reproche adressée à son camarade. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui demander les raisons d'un pareil visage lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter.

Le jeune garçon se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune homme aux lunettes rectangulaires. Depuis quand était-il ici, dernière lui ? Le collégien se retourna vers son ami. Le docteur l'avait vu ?! Il fut surpris de voir que le jeune à la casquette de travers avait disparu. Où était-il passé ? L'adulte ramena l'attention de son patient vers lui et demanda, souriant :

 **\- Ça va, Mathieu ? Tu sembles perdu...**

Que... ? Quoi !?

 **\- Mathieu ?**

Il n'était qu'à moitié rassuré : il n'avait pas vu le Geek, qui avait, il ne savait comment, réussi à s'éclipser juste à temps... Mais où était-il !?

 **\- Monsieur Frédéric...** répondit le jeune garçon.

 **\- Oui, Mathieu... ?**

Son interlocuteur posa ses larges mains sur les épaules de l'enfant et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Son ton devint légèrement inquiet.

 **\- Ça ne va pas ?**

Sa tête lui tournait. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Ses jambes lâchèrent. L'enfant s'écroula sur le sol.

.

Il se réveilla. Il était dans le noir complet, mais il savait où il était : dans sa chambre. Il reconnut le peu de confort du matelas qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé pour sa fonction. Il voulut se redresser, pour partir de cet enfer qu'était ce lit pour lui, mais des liens l'en empêchaient. L'angoisse le prit soudainement. Il était à nouveau prisonnier dans cette pièce froide. Le lit était vraiment désagréable. Il ne voulait pas rester. Le docteur lui avait pourtant promis de ne plus l'enfermer. Il lui avait menti. Jamais il ne reverrait son ami gameur. Le médecin avait dû le voir. Il en était sûr, si sûr. Il se cambrait pour se libérer, la fièvre montait, sa tête le faisait à nouveau souffrir. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Des mains glaciales se posèrent prestement sur ses joues bouillantes, stoppant tout mouvement au garçon. Une voix masculine paniquée s'adressa au jeune de onze ans :

 **\- Mathieu... ! Chut... Tout va bien. Tu as fais un cauchemar...**

Il avait mal à la gorge. Il avait crié ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Pendant combien de temps ? Il était trempé de sueur. Le docteur passa un gant de toilette froid sur le front pour calmer la montée de température de son patient, et calmer le patient lui-même.

Les larmes perlaient toujours sur le visage de l'adolescent sans que ce dernier ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il pleurait. Il avait peur ; autant pour lui que pour son ami. Il n'aimait pas être attaché. Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri dans sa chambre en plein après-midi. Mais il y avait surtout une partie de son chagrin qui lui était inaccessible. Plus il réfléchissait, moins il trouvait, alors plus il paniquait et plus il pleurait. Il haïssait sa propre faiblesse.

Une main rassurante passa sur la joue de l'enfant. Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux vers l'adulte qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il arriva toutefois à souffler quelques mots – en se bousillant la voix et en accentuant sa douleur :

 **\- ... Les liens... enlevez... s'il... il vous... pl...**

L'homme lui sourit et accepta de le détacher. Les poignets furent libérés, puis le cou et les chevilles. Il soupira comme pour remercier son protecteur. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à dormir. Il n'eut pas besoin de cela ; l'enfant s'endormit de lui-même, calmé, quoique toujours tendu et fiévreux.

 **.**

L'adulte aux lunettes rectangulaires préconisa un arrêt de toutes les expériences – et de l'école – le temps que le souffrant retrouve la forme. Un choix qui plut à ce dernier, bien qu'il aurait voulu revoir le Geek. Bah... On ne peut pas tout avoir. Il remerciait le docteur pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir sans avoir les cauchemars des tortures de la veille et l'angoisse de celles qu'il aurait le lendemain. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait que ça, dormir. Il était incapable de bouger, trop fatigué, trop... faible. Il avait tout de même réussi à se glisser sous le lit pour retrouver un peu de sa tranquillité. Il détestait vraiment ce lit. Il ne se sentait protégé qu'en dessous. Il y avait pas mal d'espace à cet endroit, les pieds du lit mesurant un bon mètre.

Le docteur avait accepté de le laisser tranquille, et ne le força donc pas a retourner sur le matelas.

La fièvre du garçon n'avait cependant pas cessé au bout d'une semaine, malgré le repos et les quelques médicaments – des vrais médicaments cette fois, semblait-il – qu'il prenait. Il bougeait de moins en moins, et ses paupières brûlantes l'empêchaient d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça, surtout qu'en plus il s'ennuyait. Il n'était capable que de penser, quand ses maux de crâne ne le lançaient pas. Il pensait beaucoup au Geek. Mais aussi au Patron. Ces deux-là lui manquaient. Il pensait à sa situation, comment il en était arrivé là. Il ne savait toujours pas. Tout ce qu'il savait était que... que... Une boule se formait dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il y songeait. C'était vraiment difficile de se l'avouer. À chaque fois, il se forçait à penser à autre chose pour ne pas pleurer et éviter que ses yeux ne le fassent souffrir. Mais au bout d'un moment, il arrêta de se voiler la face.

Il repensa à ses parents.

Il s'était effondré. La pièce noire qui avait subi un silence de mort pendant une semaine, excepté lorsque le jeune médecin venait soigner son patient, fut de nouveau animé par des gémissements. Il voulut hurler son chagrin pour alerter l'adulte, faire venir l'homme à lunettes, pour qu'il le console, lui passe une main dans les cheveux pour le rassurer. C'était impossible. Le plus grand s'était absenté la veille et ne revenait que tard le lendemain soir. Il aurait accepté n'importe qui à la place, du moment qu'il n'était plus seul, mais sa voix refusait de lui obéir. Il ne s'échappait de sa gorge que de misérables sons presque inaudibles. Les plaintes de l'enfant continuèrent inlassablement alors qu'il se torturait intérieurement.

 **.**

Les heures défilèrent. Il revoyait ses parents, leurs sourires, les doux moments en leur compagnie. Puis il vit des moments douloureux, oubliés, cachés au plus profond de son être. Il comprenait leurs gestes affectueux, ou plutôt l'absence de ces gestes. À quand remontait la derrière fois qu'ils l'avaient pris dans leurs bras ? La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venu lui dire bonne nuit ? La dernière fois où... où ils avaient fait un tant soit peu attention à lui, tout simplement ? Leur travail leur prenait pas mal de temps, et il l'avait accepté, mais il aurait souhaité ne serait-ce qu'un regard à son intention. Et du jour au lendemain, des hommes vêtus de noir étaient venus l'enlever et l'avaient jeté dans une fourgonnette. Il se souvenait de ses parents à cet instant, surtout de leur visage crispé par une étrange joie à peine dissimulée, visiblement ravis de ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Comment... ? Pourquoi... ? Il suffoquait. En plus de ne pas pouvoir hurler, il était incapable d'assouvir ses pulsions destructrices de haine et de tristesse, surtout. Il voulait taper, s'en aller, griffer, courir, frapper, sortir d'ici, mordre, s'enfuir... Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume, son cou se tordit en arrière, sa bouche était grande ouverte. Il se cambra et fut parcouru de quelques spasmes accompagnés de sanglots inaudibles.

 _Par pitié, que quelqu'un abrège ses souffrances... ! Nos souffrances..._

Une main passa dans les cheveux châtains de l'enfant. Une voix apaisante sans le moindre soupçon d'inquiétude et familière l'appelait :

 **\- Mathieu. Tu m'entends ?**

Les doigts caressèrent agréablement le cuir chevelu du jeune garçon, ce qui calma un peu sa crise.

 **\- Tout va bien, d'accord... ?**

Il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui lui parlait.

 **\- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, tu as de la fièvre. Tu n'as rien à craindre.**

Alors que la personne murmurait, le garçon de onze ans retrouvait peu à peu son calme.

 **\- Voilà... C'est bien.**

La main fut retirée, ce qui réveilla la panique du garçon. Il gémit quelques mots, coupé par son incapacité inexplicable de parler.

 **\- N.. on... ! ... t... ... rest... t.. er... ah...**

La personne s'allongea près de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il blottit aussitôt son visage dans les vêtements de son protecteur. Il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire, mais le simple fait que cette personne soit venue était suffisant pour l'enfant. Sa respiration saccadée retrouvait doucement un bon rythme et son corps se détendait dans les bras de l'autre.

 **.**

Il se réveilla – après un long moment, à en juger par la présence du jeune docteur debout à ses côtés. Ce dernier retira une plaque grise qu'il avait dû déposer sur le front de l'enfant juste avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il regarda avec attention le mystérieux objet puis leva les yeux vers le plus jeune en souriant.

 **\- Tu as moins de fièvre aujourd'hui, c'est une bonne nouvelle. On va te laisser te reposer encore un peu avant que tu ne retournes au collège.**

 **\- Merci... Monsieur Frédéric...**

Il retint avec difficulté quelques larmes. Il pouvait enfin parler ! L'adulte se leva et posa un verre d'eau et deux pilules sur le sol près de son patient, et recommanda :

 **\- N'oublie pas de les prendre. Ce sont des vitamines pour que tu te remettes vite sur pied.**

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie et ajouta avant d'éteindre la lumière :

 **\- On m'a dit que tu avais était sage en mon absence. Je suis fier de toi !**

La pièce devint noire, la porte qui s'ouvrait puis se refermait aussitôt apportant les dernières lumières de la journée du petit collégien. Il soupira. Il allait mieux, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Il s'ennuyait à nouveau, ce n'était pas un bon point. La dernière phrase du docteur l'intriguait. Il avait été sage ? Il avait moins mal au crâne et s'en réjouissait. Il devait à tout prix trouver quelque chose à faire pour ne pas retomber dans une réflexion peu agréable. Il préféra ne plus y penser. Il n'avait plus sommeil, il avait trop dormi. Rester à ne rien faire semblait la plus mauvaise idée à prendre. Mais que faire ? était la question à dix mille dollars. Gameboy ? Non. Il se sentait encore trop mal pour regarder un écran. De plus, le souvenir de son ami au T-shirt jaune lui reviendrait à l'esprit, et il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir le coup sans sa compagnie plus longtemps. Alors quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il tâta le carrelage autour de lui jusqu'à percuter un objet froid en verre qui lui mouilla la main tout en produisant un bruit aigu des plus agaçant. De l'eau ? Le garçon avait totalement oublié ses médicaments. Il se redressa, prit le verre et avala les cachets avant de se rallonger. Il sentit le liquide frais descendre jusqu'à son estomac. Bon sang, ça faisait du bien ! De l'eau fraîche, que demander de mieux ? Depuis combien de jours n'avait-il pas bu autre chose que les sirops et autres soupes qui lui donnaient des hauts-le-cœur ? Il se sentit bien.

Enfin... Seulement quelques instants...

Il se leva et courut tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte où se trouvait une bassine et vomit tout le contenu de son estomac ; c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Dégoûté mais « soulagé », il voulut retourner se coucher pour éviter le retour de la fièvre, mais une nouvelle vague de sensations le fit se pencher à nouveau au-dessus du bac.

Pendant toute la soirée, l'enfant n'avait pas pu retourner se coucher. Il ne vomissait plus. Il n'y avait plus rien à rejeter – son estomac s'était entièrement vidé – mais les contractions de ce muscle comme lors d'un vomissement n'avaient pas cessé pour autant, et le garçon avait alors renoncé à bouger. D'ailleurs, il ne le pouvait plus, bouger. Il avait tenté de se lever pour alerter le médecin, mais ses jambes avaient instantanément lâché.

L'adolescent était épuisé. Il avait passé toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée avachi contre un mur à côté de la porte. Il était parcouru de hoquets et de hauts-le-cœur en continu, et sa tête lui fait un mal atroce. Il vomissait toujours, toutes les heures au moins, il était toujours incapable de se tenir debout, et l'odeur nauséabonde provenant de la bassine ne l'aidait pas vraiment à aller mieux. Il aurait pu – voulu – dormir si des sifflements aigus provenant d'on ne sait où ne l'empêchaient pas de s'assoupir, ne serait-ce que calmer les nerfs de l'enfant fatigué. Et ce docteur qui ne venait pas ! Il voulait le laisser se reposer, se souvenait le garçon, il aurait mieux fait de venir le voir...

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- ... Quoi !? Comment ça « Vous n'avez pas testé les produits avant » !? Vous savez que vous risquez vos postes et le mien dans tout ça ! …**

Une voix ? Oui, une voix. Celle d'un homme. Qui ? Un homme familier. Celui aux lunettes. Il hurlait. Pourquoi ? Ou était-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ouvrir les yeux ? Pourquoi ses pensées étaient-elles si floues... ? Quelqu'un s'approcha et plaça un objet sur le bas du visage de l'adolescent. Il reconnut l'odeur du produit dans le plastique qui lui couvrait la bouche et le nez. De l'anesthésiant. Non ! Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait savoir pour quelles raisons le jeune médecin se mettait en colère.

 **\- ... Mais ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! Ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il vomit alors qu'il n'a pas presque rien mangé depuis une semaine, si ce n'est plus ! …**

Non... ! ... Ré... résister ! …

 **\- ... Bande d'incapables ! Vous devriez savoir que cette molécule mélangée à ce type de médicament provoque des problèmes au niveau de l'oreille interne, provoquant chez celui qui en consomme des acouphènes et une perte de l'équilibre. Heureusement qu'il ne gardera pas de séquelles, contrairement au second médicament qui lui causera un carence à vie en vitamines D ! …**

 **.**

 **.**

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt, la lumière étant trop forte pour ses pupilles. Quelques secondes plus tard, il les rouvrit et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une vraie chambre d'hôpital. Les murs étaient toujours aussi blancs que dans sa chambre, mais une atmosphère plus gaie régnait dans la pièce ; sans doute due à l'abondance de lumière que la baie-vitrée offrait à la chambre.

Le docteur était présent et semblait absorbé par ce qu'il inscrivait sur son carnet. Lorsqu'il aperçut que l'adolescent était réveillé, il lui demanda :

 **\- Bonjour, Mathieu. Comment te sens-tu ?**

Comment il se sentait ? Tout dépendait de la période de référence. Était-il mieux que le jour où il vomissait ? Oui, il allait vraiment mieux à côté de ça. Mieux qu'il y a une semaine ? Pas vraiment, il se sentait encore plus mal. Mieux qu'il y à six, voir sept, mois ? Pas du tout... Et même à cet instant, face à l'adulte, le plus jeune était partagé entre un sentiment de joie de le voir et un malaise à la vue de la tenue de médecin qu'il revêtait. Une blouse. On aurait vraiment dit un médecin d'hôpital... Ce dernier s'aperçut que l'adolescent tiquait sur le vêtement peu habituel qu'il avait utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt pour entrer dans un laboratoire – pour faire des analyses. Il quitta la blouse et la posa sur la chaise présente près de la baie-vitrée. Après avoir apaisé l'enfant, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour soupirer de gratitude, il s'approcha du lit et passa le dos de sa main sur le front du garçon allongé. Il fit une moue et fronça les sourcils, embêté.

 **\- Tu as encore de la fièvre,** soupira l'homme en retirant son bras. **Mais c'est mieux qu'il y a quelques jours lorsque l'on a récupéré...**

Il porta à nouveau son attention sur les poches en plastique qui se trouvaient au-dessus du lit. Pendant ce temps, le fiévreux regardait tous les faits et gestes de l'autre, puis osa demander :

 **\- C'est quoi la vitamine D ?**

Son interlocuteur stoppa tout mouvement et se tourna vers le plus petit, inquiet.

 **\- Tu nous as entendu ?** demanda ce dernier avec anxiété.

 **\- C'est écrit là,** mentit l'enfant, **sur les deux poches à gauche...**

S'il avait pu, le docteur aurait lâché un long soupir de soulagement. Tout en continuant de griffonner sur un calepin en observant les poches en plastiques et un petit écran qui bipait, il essaya de répondre avec des mots simples à la question du jeune curieux :

 **\- Les vitamines sont des substances indispensables pour le corps, mais comme il ne peut les fabriquer lui-même, il faut lui en fournir. On a remarqué un problème avec la D dans ton organisme, c'est pour cela qu'on t'en fournit en plus grande dose, pour voir si ton corps arrive à les assimiler.**

Le jeune garçon écoutait attentivement l'homme de science parler – tout en se posant d'avantage de questions.

 **\- Monsieur Frédéric...**

 **\- Oui, Mathieu ?**

 **\- À quoi ça sert « D » ?**

Il déglutit puis, en bon professeur, répondit à la soif de connaissances du plus jeune :

 **\- A ton âge, la vitamine D est primordiale. Elle sert principalement à la croissance...**

 **\- Docteur Frédéric !** hurla une voix féminine en dehors de la pièce. **Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement !**

Le concerné fit une moue ennuyée. Il ajouta avant de quitter la chambre :

 **\- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, nous faisons notre possible pour régler ton problème. Je pense repasser tout à l'heure.**

Il prit sa veste blanche sous le bras et fit un signe de la main à l'intention de l'enfant puis grogna un **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** à une personne tout en fermant la porte.

 **.**

Le nuit envahissait peu à peu la nouvelle chambre du jeune garçon ; seule une lampe de chevet éclairait faiblement la pièce. Il était assis sur le lit, la tête sur les genoux, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées. Il tremblait. Beaucoup. Il voulait se calmer et prenait de grandes inspirations, mais ça ne faisait que le rendre d'avantage nerveux à cause de sa respiration toujours saccadée et des sanglots bloqués dans sa gorge.

D'une main hésitante, le jeune de onze ans éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans les draps, toujours recroquevillé. Il arriva finalement à s'endormir après de longues heures, mais pour une courte durée.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Où était-il... !? Il revenait peu à peu à lui, mais le calme n'était pas revenu. Quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Il s'avachit contre les oreillers en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un cri retentit, suivit aussitôt de bruits de machines et d'engrenages. Il les voyait à présent. Ce n'était pas vraiment des engrenages. C'était flou dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il voyait. Une chose, indescriptible elle aussi, apparut. Il sentit qu'elle était "bonne" mais bien vite elle fut remplacée par une autre. Plus malsaine. Il hurla un phrase incompréhensible sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite. **« Non ! Non ! Il ne faut pas ! Tout doit revenir comme avant ! Ça ne doit pas être ainsi ! Non ! »** Il vit la chose néfaste avec une aura dangereuse s'approcher de lui comme pour le narguer de sa présence. Il hurlait de plus en plus. Puis la monstruosité disparut et la bénéfique revint. Inlassablement, la scène se rejouait devant ses yeux. Il s'était pris la tête fermement entre ses mains pour ne plus entendre les sons désagréables et avait fermé les yeux dans l'espoir de ne plus voir l'insupportable boucle. Mais ces images et sons s'imposaient à l'enfant. Il ne pouvait fuir. Il s'était alors mis à supplier d'arrêter de lui infliger cette vision. Cette vision que son propre cerveau s'infligeait à lui-même. Il tenta alors de s'endormir pour fuir, mais sans réussite. Oui, il délirait et rêvait éveillé. Le pire des cauchemars. Dans un dernier espoir de fuite, il s'arracha les aiguilles de ses bras et courut vers la salle de bain présente dans la chambre. Il s'aspergea le visage, en vain. Les sanglots montèrent, il se boucha les oreilles et se cacha dans un coin de son lit dans l'attente de la fin de son calvaire. **[2]**

 **.**

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, juste après un calme retrouvé et mérité, une lumière aveugla le garçon fiévreux qui sursauta dans les draps trempés de sueur. Le noir fut de retour quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la lampe de chevet s'allume à son tour. Des gestes doux retirèrent les couvertures qui cachaient l'enfant et le firent se redresser.

 **\- Mathieu,** dit une voix d'homme posée et rassurante pendant qu'une large main se pose sur l'épaule du plus petit. **Je t'ai entendu crier, tu as fais un cauchemar... ?**

Il fit faiblement _oui_ de la tête, les yeux toujours mi-clos. Ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessés. L'adulte amena la tête de l'endormi vers lui pour le rassurer et, dans un mouvement inattendu, l'enfant « sauta » à son cou dans le but de chercher un peu plus de réconfort chez cet inconnu rassurant, qui semblait toutefois familier au plus petit. Docteur Frédéric ? Non... C'était quelqu'un d'autre. De larges bras le serrèrent puis, dans de nouveaux sanglots, il s'apaisa et s'endormit, la tête logée dans le cou de l'autre. Il s'était frotté contre le vêtement chaud qui le rendait nostalgique par sa douceur. La même que la personne qui l'avait prise dans ses bras lorsque le docteur s'était absentée... Cette personne... C'était...

 **\- Papa... ?**

Il faisait jour, pourtant il était certain d'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes... À ses bras, les aiguilles étaient revenues à leur place comme si elles n'avaient jamais bougées.

 **\- Qui y a-t-il, Mathieu ?** demanda le docteur à lunettes présent après de son lit. **Tu as refait un cauchemar ?**

Un cauchemar ? Alors, il aurait rêvé ? Tout ça n'était... Qu'un rêve ? Du début à la fin ?

Voyant la mine perdue du plus jeune, l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années passa sa main sur le front du garçon, inquiet. Il sourit en voyant que sa température avait diminué et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire ; changer les poches nutritives. Il s'adressa une fois de plus au garçon qui émergeait peu à peu avec un ton semi-autoritaire :

 **\- Il faudra que tu fasses attention à ne plus arracher les aiguilles de tes bras. Ça abîme le matériel ainsi que tes tissus organiques, et si l'on t'injecte des produits ce n'est pas pour rien... Préviens-nous si tu as besoin de te déplacer la prochaine fois...**

Il ne savait plus. Rêve ou réalité ? Telle était la question qu'il se posait.

Le garçon de onze ans passa sa journée entre réflexion, souvenirs, réalité et nostalgie, mais l'ennui prit bien vite le dessus, comme à chaque fois, et il s'était même surpris à calculer lesquels des sachets de liquides nutritifs se vidaient le plus rapidement. Il faisait beau dehors, mais il n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Il y avait de l'animation dans les couloirs, mais il devait rester couché. Sa console était posée sur le table de chevet, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge les bras. Il y avait bien une télévision accrochée en hauteur sur le mur en face de lui, mais il ne savait pas où était la télécommande. Il repensait alors à ses longues heures passées devant son écran où les épisodes d'animés défilaient les uns après les autres. Il repensait aux tensions, suspenses, actions, déceptions et aux fous-rires qu'il retrouvait avec intérêt tout les jours, inlassablement, un rendez-vous quotidien qu'il aimait tant. Mais ça aussi, on lui avait confisqué. Ce plaisir qui ne faisait de mal à personne, cette passion partagée avec ses anciens camarades de classes de primaire – et le Geek – cette liberté, ce rêve... brisés. À la fin de la longue journée, il osa demander à l'homme à lunettes s'il pouvait, au moins quelques minutes, regarder la télévision.

 **\- Il y a tant de violence,** répondit le jeune adulte à l'enfant. **Mais je peux concevoir que cette technologie divertisse... Je t'autorise à visionner uniquement des émissions culturelles. Pour le reste, il me faut l'approbation de mon supérieur, bien que je soutiens que ce n'est pas raisonna...**

C'était déjà un bon début. Il avait de quoi se divertir. Il n'écouta plus le médecin qui faisait un long monologue sur les effets néfastes des écrans, et savourait son nouveau droit.

 **.**

La nuit tombée, après que le docteur soit passé le voir, l'enfant alluma discrètement l'écran qui se trouvait en face de lui. Bien que les seules chaînes disponibles soient des chaînes culturelles, le garçon fut comblé d'avoir enfin un peu de distraction.

Les chaînes ne disposaient que d'un seul dessin animé – _Il était une fois la vie_ – et l'adolescent avait fini par voir l'intégralité de la série en à peine quelques heures. Malgré tout, le bonheur semblait un peu plus accessible. L'espoir renaissait !

À peine une semaine après avoir eu le droit à la télévision, l'homme aux lunettes rectangulaires entra dans la chambre de l'enfant, tout sourire :

 **\- Tes prises de sangs sont positives ! Tu vas pouvoir retourner dans ta chambre !**

Quoi !? D'où il se permettait de lui retirer son plaisir à peine regagné !?

Sans attendre l'avis de son patient, le médecin l'aida à s'habiller, plaça les poches nutritives en hauteur sur une barre à roulettes et conduisit le plus jeune au travers de l'hôpital.

Tout en boudant intérieurement, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le bâtiment était plus animé que les fois où il allait à l'école. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Il passait dans plusieurs couloirs ainsi que devant plusieurs portes fermées. Soudain, l'une d'elles s'ouvrit face au jeune garçon et une femme d'un certain âge sortit en furie de la pièce voisine. Il reconnut sa professeure d'anglais, Madame Rubarb Elle hurla en apercevant l'enfant :

 **\- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il ... !**

Elle fut rattrapée par des hommes habillés de blanc de la tête aux pieds et fut ramenée d'où elle venait. La porte claqua. L'enfant, sous le choc, entendit des cris sourds comme **« Bitch »** ou encore **« Fuck »,** bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que ces mots signifiaient.

 **.**

Arrivé dans sa chambre, l'enfant sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas ; quelque chose avait été enlevé. Un meuble ? Non. Il n'y en avait presque pas, il l'aurait remarqué aussitôt. Un objet ? Peu probable. Rien n'avait bougé du bureau en son absence. Alors quoi ?

 **\- Non, monsieur Frédéric,** mentit le plus jeune à une question du docteur, **tout va très bien.**

L'adulte passa une fois de plus sa main dans le cuir chevelu en pagaille de l'adolescent puis le quitta, le laissant seul dans la grande cage blanche. Il s'approcha de son lit et se glissa en dessous, suivant les recommandations du médecin. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de rester le plus possible couché et de faire bien attention aux aiguilles qu'il avait dans les bras. Allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, le garçon attendait que le temps passe. Il repensait à sa professeure d'anglais, croisée quelques minutes plus tôt. L'angoisse qui le rongeait depuis son entrée dans la chambre n'avait pas cessé. Il y avait quelque chose de... d'anormal. Après de longs soupirs d'ennui, il se leva avec précaution pour ne pas arracher les fils et regarda autour de lui.

Il ressentait vraiment un vide, quelque chose... qu'on lui aurait pris, souillé, volé... Après avoir fait l'inventaire de la chambre une bonne dizaine de fois, et épuisé d'être resté si longtemps debout, il regagna son nid sous le lit. Il était devenu si faible ? Incapable de rester plus de vingt minutes en dehors des couvertures ? Pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait-il ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

 _Parce qu'on est là et que nous sommes « nuisibles » pour toi..._

Cela faisait à peine deux heures qui avait regagné sa chambre et il se sentait déjà fatigué. Le mot "faiblesse" résonnait dans la tête fiévreuse du jeune adolescent. En titubant, il s'était rendu près de la porte et avait frappé pour demander d'éteindre les lumières. Un silence lui avait répondu. Il n'y avait donc personne pour s'inquiéter réellement de lui ? Au retour de l'homme aux lunettes rectangulaires, c'est-à-dire après quatre heures de solitude et d'ennui passées à ne strictement rien faire – à part regarder le matelas qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui ou à se torturer les méninges pour trouver ce qu'il manquait – l'enfant eut le droit au noir complet. Il était reconnaissant du repos qu'on lui accordait. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il avait trouvé ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'on lui avait pris, ce qu'on lui avait volé : sa seule et dernière liberté. Elle avait été souillée, indiquée par le faible clignotement rouge de la caméra dans la pénombre de la pièce.

 **.**

Il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, nargué par la LED rougeâtre qui clignotait dans un coin de la pièce. Un faible grésillement avait remplacé le calme de la pièce comme pour lui rappeler que, même les yeux fermés, la caméra était toujours là, présente, toujours, à chaque heure, chaque seconde... omniprésente... On le surveillait.

Le lendemain, il s'était levé comme si de rien n'était. Il sortit de sous le lit avec précaution, à cause des fils, alla près de la sortie où se trouvait toujours de quoi faire sa toilette et de quoi l'habiller, puis se rendit à son bureau pour regarder l'heure. Sept heures moins le quart.

Il soupira. Il n'avait rien à faire et il s'était levé tôt, habitude oblige. Le garçon regrettait presque les examens des médecins. Au moins il avait l'impression d'exister. Quelle ironie...

 _Non... Il ne faut pas dire ça... C'est horrible... !_

Sur son bureau, il aperçut sa console posée entre la cartouche du jeu et quelques cahiers. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Le Geek ! Il devait se faire du soucis face à sa longue et inexplicable absence... ! Et comment allait-il !? Les hommes en blancs lui avaient-ils fait du mal ?! Bon sang !

Le garçon plaqua ses mains tremblantes sur le bureau dans un fracas.

 _C-calme toi, tu...!_

À peine quelques millisecondes plus tard, le docteur aux lunettes rectangulaire entra dans la chambre. Il leva ses yeux d'un calepin pour observer l'enfant qui sursauta en constatant qu'il était observé.

 **\- Mathieu ? Ça ne va pas... ?**

 **\- S-si... je...**

L'adolescent se tourna pour faire face à l'adulte en cherchant une excuse valable. Son attention se porta sur ses bras toujours tremblants du fait du stresse récent. Il tira une mine désolée et releva la tête vers le plus âgé.

 **\- Je... J'ai encore cassé une aiguille...** dit enfin l'enfant en montrant ses bras à son interlocuteur. **Pardon...**

 **\- T'avais dit de faire attention...** soupira le médecin en s'approchant du garçon. **… Tu ne t'es pas loupé... !**

Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit alors qu'il retirait des morceaux de verres et d'acier de sa peau blanchâtre. Une aiguille s'était fracassée au moment où il s'était emporté contre la table. Au moins, ça lui avait servi d'excuse ; et de leçon.

 _Pourvu que la caméra n'ait pas eu le temps de filmer..._

Le médecin faisait son tour habituel : vérification du dosage, stabilité des aiguilles, changement de poches, prise de sang, etc...

 **\- Monsieur Ronald Frédéric ?**

La seringue loupa la veine et se planta dans la chair non préparée à la douleur du garçon qui étouffa de justesse une plainte. Le docteur se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Celle-ci continua :

- **Je me présente trop hâtivement, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, je suis à vous dans un instant.**

L'homme finit son prélèvement et laissa les bras du garçon tranquille. Il se tourna vers la femme qui venait d'entrée. Elle semblait assez jeune, bien que la froideur qu'elle dégageait semblait s'être forgée après toute une vie. Elle représentait à elle toute seule le cliché même de la femme stricte ; cheveux bruns bouclés - voire noirs - retenus en chignon simple, sans la moindre mèche rebelle au centre du crâne, un maquillage sobre qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de son visage, une chemise noire fermée quasiment jusqu'au col sous une veste impeccablement repassée de la même couleur, une jupe droite et des escarpins.

 **\- C'est le professeur dont je te parlais hier,** expliqua le docteur. **Elle te fera rattraper ton retard et continuer le programme scolaire jusqu'à ce que tu sois en forme. J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de raison,** intervint la femme.

 **\- Bien... Je vous laisse faire connaissance, j'ai à faire. Je reviens dans un petite heure.**

 **\- Entendu.**

Il fit un signe rassurant de la tête à l'enfant avant de les quitter. Le plus jeune se leva et avança vers son nouveau professeur pour la saluer comme il se doit. Il devait la côtoyer tous les jours, autant que les rapports ne soient pas mauvais. Il lui tendit la main et sourit.

 **\- Enchanté, Madame. Je suis...**

 **\- Oui, je le sais,** coupa-t-elle avec un regard légèrement hautain mais qui ne se voulait pas mauvais. **Pas de formalités inutiles, nous sommes ici pour travailler, la perte de temps n'est pas permise.**

Elle s'approcha du bureau, prit la pile d'objets qui s'y trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un radio-réveil, d'un livre que le jeune docteur aux lunettes rectangulaires avait posé là et que le garçon n'avait jamais touché, ainsi que sa console de jeu. Elle les observa un court instant puis les lâcha au-dessus de la corbeille. Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent.

 **\- Les objets contre-productifs ne doivent pas se trouver à proximité du lieu de travail. Il faudra que j'en dise deux mots à ton médecin...**

L'adolescent n'en revenait pas. D'où cette femme se donnait le droit de jeter ses affaires ?! Ses seules affaires ! Mais il ne dit rien, contenant son début de colère, sentant les aiguilles bouger entre ses nerfs crispés.

Il inspira puis exp...

 **\- Allez ! Au travail ! Tu as plusieurs mois de travail à rattraper !**

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent quatre longs mois de labeur...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _N'hésitez pas à mettre une review sur vos impressions, vos conseils, remarques, etc... C'est toujours encourageant de savoir que vous lisez et appréciez (ou pas) mon travail !_

 _Même si vous n'avez pas grand chose à dire, dites-le tout de même, je lis et répond à tout le monde (même aux anonymes !)_

 _La fic étant très longue, c'est franchement agréable de savoir qu'on est soutenu :D_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fin du Chapitre 1 Partie 1 : La première année

Et oui désolée, il faudra attendre pour la suite... **^^'**

Fallait pas lire si vite, voyons ! **;D**

Le chapitre suivant est en préparation mais j'ai aucune idée de la date de sortie... Surtout que les grandes études commencent pour moi ! Ça risque d'être chaud **^^'** ( Je vais faire comme Antoine Daniel ! **XD** )

Je posterai des nouvelles sur mon profil pour vous tenir au courant !

Les personnages secondaires présents sont des personnages plus ou moins vus au cours de l'émission (excepté la famille de Mathieu). J'espère que vous avez reconnu les clins d'œil (Docteur Frédéric, Mamie Rhubarbe, Kevin...)

 _._

 **Dans les prochains chapitres :** Mais qui est cette femme agressive avec qui Mathieu devra cohabiter ? Le Docteur Frédérique est-il si gentil que ça ? Quel est le rôle sordide de ses parents dans tout ça ? Reverra-t-il le Geek ou le Patron ? Qui est cette voix en italique qui parle à Mathieu et qu'il ne semble pas entendre ? Retournera-t-il à l'école ? **MlleOcatopus** va-t-elle être encore plus sal*pe avec son personnage principal... !? Vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre «  (I.2) : « Les années au collèges »

 _._

 **[1]** BANDE DE CONS ( dit **Nodoka997** :3 ), vous vous souvenez pas de l'épisode 85 ?!

 **[2]** À propos du cauchemar de Mathieu : c'est en fait un rêve éveillé que j'ai fait moi-même un soir où j'avais beaucoup de fièvre. J'ai donc pensé que c'était une « bonne » idée de décrire un vécu pour ne pas tomber dans quelque chose de totalement WTF ( bien que ça l'est, en fait **x)** ). Il y a des imperfections dans la description, mais c'est parce qu'il était tellement incompréhensible (et un peu – beaucoup – paumé entre souvenir/conscience/inconscience). Je n'ai donc pas pu faire mieux ^^' _Je sens que je vais passer pour une psychopathe... XD / Vive les effets néfastes de la fièèèèèvre ! /_

 _._

 _._

Note de **Nodoka997** : Tu fais toujours des rêves bien zarbis de toute façon, y a longtemps que je ne considère plus comme saine d'esprit xD

 **Edit :** Comme j'aime dessiner et que ça fait un moment que je rêve de faire de la BD, j'ai décidé de faire de cette fanfic une BD ! Vous retrouverez un lien sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse (bien que je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour le moment)

 _Kiss les gens !_

 _._

 _._


End file.
